Busted
by Yomitoru
Summary: It's too bad that Naruto couldn't control his desire for Hinata because now he has to pay ... Sasuke style! NaruHina Lemon warning! First Lemon


New oneshot featuring Naruto and Hinata!  
Note this contains lemony goodness (or maybe its lime?)

**Saku:** Oh my god hinata your hurt!

**Hina: **Y-yeah can you heal me?

**Saku: **-snickers- Sure Hina-chan!

**Hina: **Thank you!

**Saku: **-unzips hinatas jacket-

**Hina: **S-Sakura-san my chest w-was not stabbed

**Saku: **Well it doesnt hurt to check -lifts up hinatas shirt-

**Hina: **S-Sakura-san!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was a normal day in konoha high, the bells just rang signaling that the day was over. Today was Saturday so everybody was bustling around the halls and outside the school planning how to spend their funfilled weekend. One of these students were Sakura Haruno she and her 3 best friends, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. According to Sakura they were all supposed to go out for some pizza and decide what to do on Sunday. So Sakura wandered the halls looking for her friends. All of the students have cleared out leaving the school looking empty with the exception of 1 or 2 students every time to time.

**SAKURA POV:**

'Dammit where the hell are they!'

I though while I stomped down the never ending hallway, I was clearly trying to show people how pissed I was which seemed to be working. They better not have ditched me! Do you know how hard it is to get a seat at the pizza place? Very hard! But since practicley all the students have left theres not gonna be any seats which means we're all gonna have to go to Ichiraku's ramen.

Just when I thought my luck couldnt get any better I saw him! Sasuke-kun that is! He's so kawaii in his school uniform!

"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed running across yet another never ending hallway. Then I finnaly caught up to my night in shinning armor he looked even cuter upfront!

"Yo" He spoke

"Sasuke-kun have you *huff* seen *huff* Hinata or Naruto?" I questioned still out of breath from running.

"No but I was looking for them. Have you seen them?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest

"No, Im starting to think that they ditched us" I said while I pouted and crossed my arms

"Well dont just stand there like a baka c'mon" He started walking away so I followed

We walkedaround the school for about half an hour, coming unsuccessful in our search just when we went to the third floor to see if they we there. If they werent then me and Sauke-kun decided to go home. We were just about to give up in our search until i heard someone shout

"Sasuke-kun!" I grabbed his shirt "Did you hear that?"

"Yea, so?" he retorted

"SO it sounded like Hinata! But where did it come from" My grip tightened

"Sounded like it came from Kakashi-sensei's room"

"Well c'mon lets go?"

I pulled him down the hall and towards Kakashi-sensei's room. Soon the yells got louder and louder. Wholly crap my little Hina-chans in trouble!

When we finnaly reached the room I reached out to slide the door open but Sasuke-kun grabbed my hand. I gave him a look that basically said 'Why'd you stop me'. Then I noticed his eyes were glued to the window on the door and he looked pale... well paler than usual. Then I realized that they were screams but moans. So I nudged Sasuke-kun and looked though the window... HOLY SHIT! There they were ... were... FUCKING! Hinata and Naruto were FUCKING! AND IN THE CLASSROOM!

OH MY GAWD! I seriously cant believe it! I mean I know they were dating and all but I didnt think Hinata would be so..so .. dirty!

The scene befor me was horrifying! Naruto was standing and holding Hinata's ass while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Naruto was fucking her through his zipper, they both had their clothes on but most of Hinata's were moved out the way so you could see her... er ... special parts. Hinata's shirt and bra were pushed up so you could see her breasts and her panties were moved aside so Naruto can put his thing in her thing.

"Hinata has big breasts" Sasuke blurted out

"S-SASUKE-KUN!"

"Shut up! Do you wanna get caught?"

Sasuke slid the door open a little and we both peered though it, yea yea I know we're sick perverts for watching our best friends fuck each other. I swear to god that I heard Naruto growling, like literally! And Hinata was sreaming/moaning her head off then she burried her head in Naruto's neck to muffle the screams I guess.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata moaned from the classroom. Me and Sasuke-kun looked at each other blushing.

**INSIDE THE CLASSROOM:**

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata moaned when Naruto plunged into her wetness. Naruto crashed his lips onto Hinata's, kissing her mouth greedily. He craved Hinata, having sex with her wasnt a chore, he was sure that if he didnt make love to his goddess then he would most likely die a slow painful death.

"Thats right scream as much as you want" Naruto snickered enjoying the screams of pleasure form _his _hinata.

"D-Demo wh-what if someone hears- AHHH!"

Hinata was cut off when Naruto nipped at her nipples. Earning screams from his beloved. The pleasure Naruto unbelievable gave her was unbelievable. Everytime the had sex no everytime they made love he made her feel like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, she felt in bliss like a never ending heaven of pleasure.

"Fuck Hinata..sooo good...your mine! Say it!" He growled out pounding his hard shaft into her body forcefully.

"HAI! IM YOURS!" Hinata shouted

He lifted her hips and held her in place as he pounded into her tight body

"Shit Hinata Im gonna fuck you so fucking hard that you wont even be able to walk!" He slammed hard into her grinding their pelvis together

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed soaking his cock with her juices as he pounded her special spot over and over. He darted his head foward bitting her neck, giving her more pleasure. Tipping over the edge Hinata screamed as she and Naruto came together, his hot seed overflowing in her womb and spilling out of her.

"Oh Hina-chan look at the mess we've made!" He laughed again before setting her down on a desk, Sasuke's desk to be presice "I guess I just have to clean you up!"

Spreading her open he purred in delight at her clenching and dripping hole. Hinata's eyes popped back open and she sat up a little her mouth open her breast heaving as she panted. He stuck his toungue into her nether lips, lapping up their juices from her pussy (I cant believe I just said that!).

"Hinata you taste so good, it taste so much better coming from your pussy" Naruto teased then went back to suck his girlfriend dry.

Then the door slid open very forcefully reavealing a very angry Sasuke whom was the one who slammened the door open and A suprised and blushing Sakura that fell to the floor because she was leaning on the door. The couple gasped and tried to hide their private parts, Naruto trying to shove pulsing dick back into his pants and Hinata pulling her bra and shirt back down to her breasts and trying to fix her panties.

"Sasuke! Sakura! What the hell? Watching us? How long have you been there!" Naruto shouted, now angry because they had 1 barged in before he got to round two and 2 because they were some sick ass perverts for watching him and his girlfriend make love.

"Thats none of your buisness. Look I was fine with you guys ditching us when were supposed to get pizza , and fucking in the classroom, but licking your girlfriends pussy on MY desk pissed me off!" Sasuke was pissed BEYOND pissed

"Second of all your fucking your girlfriend without a condom, are you trying to get her pregnant?"

"Shes on birth control! Thanks for not trusting us! And why the hell were watching us like some sick child molester!" Naruto shouted back

"Because you ditched us! And then we heard Hinata scream and we thought she was in trouble then we found you!"Sakura yells while pointing at them angrily, Hinata turned crimson red

"I-I told you that someone would hear us!" Hinata complained to Naruto

"Moving that aside where else did you two do this?" Sasuke questioned with blushing, Naruto started counting off on his fingers.

"Lets see ... Here, the cafeteria,my room,Hinata's room, Hinata's bathtub, Sasuke's bed, Konoha park, Iruka-sensei's classroom, Hinata's dad's desk, Neji's bed, Sakura's swing, and the ferris wheel at the carnival" Naruto gave a goofy fox smile although nobody else was. Sasuke's eyes were huge that looked like anime eyes and his eyebrows were twitching, Sakura looked like she was going to murder somebody and fire flared around her whole body.

**30 SECONDS LATER:**

"USURATONKATCHI!"

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

"GUYS IM SORRY!" They were all running down the streets of tokyo. Both Sasuke and Sakura were chasing Naruto around the whole town whom held Hinata's hand, dragging her along with him.

"YOU DIRTY FUCKING PERVERT! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, USURATONKATCHI!"

"DAMMIT I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

**END~~~**

Sorry for the suckish lemon I WILL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME *eyes burn with fire*

By the way the one saying usuratonkatchi is Sasuke he's the only one who calls him that, if you dont know what it means hes basically calling Naruto an annoying loser.

Well thanks for reading ^^

Please review or ill get Neji to hunt you down!


End file.
